Peter Mullan
Peter Mullan(1959 - ) Film Deaths *''Shallow Grave'' (1994) [Andy]: Killed (off-screen), along with Leonard O'Malley, with a power drill and hammer by Christopher Eccleston in the attic; their bodies are shown afterwards when they fall through the attic door, then again in silhouette as Christopher removes their hands and shatters their jaws. *''Ordinary Decent Criminal'' (2000) [Stevie]: Machine-gunned (along with Colin Farrell) by Stephen Dillane when Peter pulls a gun on him. *''Session 9'' (2001) [Gordon Fleming]: In a filmed alternate ending, Peter is bludgeoned to death by a homeless woman who witnessed the murders that he committed (he survives in the released version of the movie). *''Children of Men'' (2006) [Syd]: Bludgeoned to death with a car battery by Clive Owen when Peter comes through the doorway while chasing Clive, Clare-Hope Ashitey and Oana Pellea. *''The Liability ''(2013) [Peter]: Stabbed in the side and stomach by Talulah Riley (in revenge for her sister's death) as he is strangling her, after she shoots him in the back and shoulder to no effect. *''Hercules ''(2014) [Sitacles] Stabbed to death by Reece Ritchie (who then impales him through the back) as Peter is about to kill his uncle (Dwayne Johnson). *''T2: Trainspotting (2017) '[Swanney] Though Peter doesn't actually appear in this film, it's revealed he passed away between films (implied due to drug use) when Jonny Lee Miller informs Ewan McGregor. *[[Mowgli (2018)|''Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle (2018)]]' [Akela]: Voicing a CGI wolf, he is accidentally shot by Matthew Rhys, who is aiming for Benedict Cumberbatch, when Peter tackles Benedict out of the way to save Rohan Chand. TV Deaths *''Red Riding: In the Year of Our Lord 1983 ''(2009) [Martin Laws]: Shot to death by David Morrissey with a shotgun. * Top of the Lake (2013) [Matt Mitcham]: Shot by Jacqueline Joe, his daughter, as he points a gun at her infant son (who is possibly also his child but later revealed not to be) * Gundpowder: Episode 3 (TV Mini Series) (2017) 'Henry Garnet'': Executed by hanging. * '[[Ozark (2017 series)|''Ozark: The Badger (2018)]] [Jacob Snell]: Poisoned with cyanide by his wife (Lisa Emery). He collapses and dies after talking to Lisa. Gallery Mullan, Peter Mullan, Peter Mullan, Peter Mullan, Peter Mullan, Peter Category:Writers Category:Directors Category:Communist Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Actors who died in Danny Boyle Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Harry Potter Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Alfonso Cuaron Movies Category:Hercules cast members Category:Actors who died in Brett Ratner Movies Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:British Independent Awards Nominees Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:History Stars Category:War Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Empire Award Winners Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Producers